


the earth is dull but you are lively

by dyinqstar



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Is this a drabble?, M/M, Oneshot, Very Light Fluff, i'm so inspired by aesop's fables rn, joshler - Freeform, you should read it if you haven't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyinqstar/pseuds/dyinqstar
Summary: he normally came here to relax and to enjoy his - despite demonic - presence in this nature of mortality. it was beautiful to his dull eyes. to his dull eyes that had been given life every time he saw something full of life as well. it gave him the smallest little bit of hope and happiness and made him stop stumbling on his words a bit.but today was different. the swing barely creaked and the gentle breeze was not there. no leaves or trees or anything had been gently hushed along the direction of the wind.





	

spooky jim sat on the wooden swing, the chains connecting to the rest of the structure making occasional but irritating creaking sounds.

he normally came here to relax and to enjoy his - despite demonic - presence in this nature of mortality. it was beautiful to his dull eyes. to his dull eyes that had been given life every time he saw something full of life as well. it gave him the smallest little bit of hope and happiness and made him stop stumbling on his words a bit.

but today was different. the swing barely creaked and the gentle breeze was not there. no leaves or trees or anything had been gently hushed along the direction of the wind.

that's when spooky jim realized...

blurryface was here.

the demon boy who loved him so very much sometimes disturbed spooky. he watched as the demon's red eyes glowed against the still leaves and life and nature, turning them to nothing but grey. dead grey. dull grey. just like spooky's eyes.

"hello," blurryface greeted the smaller anxious demon in his cracking voice. spooky jim looked at him curiously, briefly in his attracting red eyes.

he looked back down. "s-salutations."

"you seem awful lonely out here, darling," blurryface pointed out blindly. "i have spared a bit of my time to see you."

spooky looked at him, eyebrows quickly furrowed. "fancy a fool like you turning all this one-of-a kind nature to grey!" he said. spooky jim was being as chary of blurryface as he could be, and trust me my friend, you do not want to wish seeing what blurryface is capable of doing when he has been provoked.

"it was not my place to decide how i affect things," blurry remarked calmly. "i'm just a simple demon taking a stride to see how my little demon is."

spooky jim did not reply, because before he could think of such, blurryface connected their lips gently. spooky pulled the taller demon closer, moaning softly into their passionate kiss. blurry pulled away, his eyes warm and glowing with love just like before.

he fixed his red beanie, looking around and then back at spooky who's eyes glowed red very faintly. pride burned in blurryface's stomach.

"what?" spooky jim questioned.

"love, for i have greyed the earth's nature," he said almost poetically, "but i have made you more colorful than the specks of this green life will ever be."

**Author's Note:**

> kik is @/charabeans send me ideas for joshler or spookyblurry


End file.
